Locked Up
by SunStarrMoon
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has found himself stuck in a Federal Correctional Facility, how he got there well, he seems to think it was because of his boss Orochimaru.But maybe there is a different reason, together with his new friends he will try to uncover the secrets that got him in prison in the first place.But what he doesn't know is that there is also an Uchiha keeping a close eye on him.


**So I know I should be uploading my chapters for my other stories, but I had this one just sitting in my flash drive... so here you go. Plus I needed to get a message out, I honestly just want everyone to be safe out there where ever everyone lives... Guys! Im listening to music and for some weird reason Year 3000 By the Jonas Brothers came on. I haven't heard this song in such a long time. Omg its so old,it came out when I was like.. little.. younger.. back when they were in... Im so old... Im totally kidding. **

**DISCLAMIER: Never in my ever living life have I owned Naruto... even though its ending in two months... Im gonna cry so hard. **

**I do however own the experienced that happen in my life. **

Orange. It used to be my favorite color, but now, I'm not sure how I about it.

"Your number is 012607. Room number 7, here is your new clothes and toiletries. Follow me."

That's right the great and almighty Naruto Uzumaki has been sent to a Federal Correctional Facility. Or more commonly known as, prison. And personally isn't not my fault, there only reason I'm here is because my ass of a boss got me in here in the first place. I was "guilty by association" which is complete bull, I had no idea what was even going on in that department. But since I was his right hand man, they assumed I knew everything. I haven't seen him since the cops broke into the company and took us in for questioning. He gave me the creepiest smile as he was put into the cop car too. I don't think I can un-see that. I shivered thinking back to the occurrences that happened days before.

I was lead down the hall, with other men standing carelessly against the wall. They watched me, I felt slightly uncomfortable. But I walked with normally so that they could not sense how terrified I really was. As I followed the man in uniform, I head cat calls, whistling, and even nicknames already started to form.

"Hey look, Fresh meat."

"Damn."

"He looks fun."

"I like him already."

This was sickening. They way these men looked at me, I know they are probably just trying to scare me, but still. As we walked I was shoved to the side and this person whispered in my ear.

"Don't drop the soap. Leave it, there's more." I couldn't make out his face, but I did catch mop of head hair on him. _I'll have to find him later. _I glanced back, not paying much attention to where I was going.

The cop grabbed my arm and shoved me into a room.

"Hey I said this is your room. You have 30 minutes to get changed then go to the warden's office." He turned and left.

"What's his problem?" I said thinking out loud.

"That's Sasuke. We like its cuz he has a stick up his ass." I tuned to see who was speaking to me. I found a man about my height, he was brunet with a triangle tattoo on either side of his face.

"I'm Kiba by the way." He extended his hand, I took his offer and shuck it.

"Naruto. Yeah he seems like a bastard."

"Well this is everyone." He pointed to a man who was lying on the top bunk with his eyes closed, and his back against the wall, sitting Indian style. "That's Shikamaru, he uh sleeps a lot, but he is also really smart. The kid under him in Sai. He is kinda a dick." Then he pointed to a man sketching out a lion sitting on the lower bunk. The man presumed as Sai stood up and walked over to me.

"Hmm. Dickless." He said as he tilted his head with a smile. I stared at him, wide eyed.

"Uh excuse me." What a rude way to greet someone.

"That's you." He spoke.

This kid. He had got to be joking.

"Okay. One I do in fact have a penis. Two who the hell do you think you are?" I growled.

"Sai, you are new here. Let's be friends." There was that smile again, that was definitely a fake smile. I didn't like him already. Let alone even want to be his friend.

"Uh, yeah we'll see."

"In here, you'll want as many friends as you can get." He said walking back to the place he was in before.

"Don't mind him, you get bottom bunk, cuz I already have the other top." The burnet said as he climbed up to his bed.

"Mmkay, where is the restroom? I have to change my clothes." I said as I put the box that held tissues, toilet paper, soap, deodorant, tooth brush and paste down onto my bunk.

"Uh, yeah, blonde, piece of advice don't stay in that restroom longer than you have to." _Blonde?_ I mean I know prison is scary, but I think they are taking things too far.

"What's so scary about this place? Like that's the second "Be careful" I got."

"Just change in here, it's safer. You know that saying the reason women are scared to walk down the street is the same reason men are scared to go to prison?" I looked at him with confusion, was that true? I've always treated women with the utter most care.

"I've never really thought of it that way." I said truthfully. That was when he got up and got up in my face.

"Why?" He spoke with anger in his voice. "Where you one of the scum bags that did unspeakable things to women."

"Uh what no!" I stood baffled.

"Kiba, he isn't like that." I looked over to a sleeping man. Who had just spoke for the first time in my time being in the room.

"How do you know that?" He growled.

"Because he asked to change in the bathroom with privacy, and plus he doesn't seem like he is in here for that." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"I guess you're right." He backed off. "Then what are you in here for, fox face?" He smiled. I couldn't help but think of him as a guard dog. _What's with the nicknames? _

"Well if you must know, dog breath" Kiba rose a brow. "I was "guilty by association" for my boss Orochimaru who was apparently doing illegal experiments on people."

"Dude really? How weird. What was he doing?"

"I don't frickin know. Turning them into, things. Things that weren't human. But I didn't even know that was going on till the police told me." I changed from white clothes that I had been in previously to the new orange ones that had my inmate number on the back of the shirt.

"Then how did you end up in here?"

"Well since I was his right hand man, I was told to do shipments. No one ever told me they were filled with people, and since I never went to check I didn't know."

"Why didn't you go see what was up?"

"I was told not to." I said truthfully. I was never allowed in the same room with the shipments, only a group of his closes people were. A group pf people that always deal with the things I wasn't allowed to do.

"So where is this Orochimaru guy now?"

"Hell if I know, we road in separate cop cars." Although I don't remember much of that day I do know that because of it my life has been changed forever. "I should get going to the Warden's office, dog breath you mind showing me where it's at?"

"Sure thing, let's go."

We walked down the hallway and I heard more remarks about "wanting me" seriously. This was kinda disgusting. Things like nice ass or I can show you a good time. I ignored them, there was no point in talking back I'd just start a fight. All the while I swear I could see steam coming from Kiba's ear.

"Hey Kiba? You okay man."

"Yeah, It's just guys can be such pervs. I'm sorry for all this its cuz you're new. They should stop in about a week." But the look in his face said so much more, he was hiding something. Something very important, however I wasn't about to ask him about it and lose a potential friend that would be far better at having than that Sai character. Man he was a pain, at least with Kiba we had a friendly meeting.

We stopped at a glass door, to where I presumed was my destination.

"Thanks man, I'm sure I know how to make it back now." I smiled toward him.

"If you need anything else just ask, I'll wait for you back in the room." The brunet say then walked the way we had come from.

_Here goes nothing._ I knocked on the door, and waited for an answer.

"Come in" Came a voice from the other side. I opened the door to see a slender women with shot pink hair sitting at a desk typing away.

"Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." I said with a genuine smile.

"Mr. Uzumaki will you please take a seat." She pulled out a folder from a stack on her desk. "I'm Sakura Haruno, the warden here at this beautiful facility. Now let's see what you're in here for." As she read the report I heard a small gasp, and some oh my's.

"Well , you sure had a fun place to work at." She laughed, I mean I don't know what's so funny I participated in human trafficking without my knowledge. This is my entire future on the line, I never wanted to end up in prison, I'll never be able to get a decent job, or as high paying as my previous one with the fact that I went to prison on my record.

"Actually Ms. Haruno, I think this is all a mistake. The job I work at, my boss, I never dealt with any of the cargo personally. I just took care of where it was going and from where it came from. I had no idea what was in the cargo, I didn't even touch it." I tried to explain.

"Chatter bug, aren't you. Well whether that is true or not the matter at hand is still you are an accomplices." She smiled, although something tells me she knows more than me.

"Yes, I understand. But have I know there was people in those shipments I would have stopped it immediately had I known. Look at my background. I've always helped out anyone and everyone, why would I do a thing like this?" I pleaded.

"Okay, you know what." Her whole attitude changed. It was as though she was playing nice and it was time to get serious. "I know you didn't do it. Or at least you didn't mean too." I wasn't expecting that, if anything I was surprised.

"You? Believe me? But why you and no one else?"

"Because, every day I see criminals. And you, Uzumaki, aren't one. I can tell, and further more I myself know a little bit about your boss, Orochimaru, and his work." She grabbed a pen and bit the tip of it.

"So, you'll help me get this off my record? Please?" I begged.

"Naruto." She looked sympathetic, my eyes met her green ones. "It's not that simple, we have other cases that have to go to court before yours, and you might have to stay here for a while."

"Wait, wait how long of a while?" I rubbed my head, I could already feel a headache forming.

"Maybe a couple of months…" She looked out at the window.

"Seriously? But I wasn't even. I didn't know what I was doing. That has to count for something?" I sighed, this day could not get worse.

"I can try to bump up your court date, but I wouldn't count your eggs before they hatch." She gave a half smile.

"What eggs? I don't have any eggs." This was frustrating, not only am I in prison for something I didn't know I was doing, but I might have to stay here for months.

Sakura giggled. "Naruto you're funny, I like you. If you need anything please don't hesitate to come and talk with me."

"Alright, thank you Ms. Haruno." I got up and reached for the door knob.

"Hey, Uzumaki." She looked at me dead in the eye. "Watch you're self out there, this prison can get a little rough sometimes, especially for new comers."

"Thank you, have a nice day." I nodded

"Mmhum, you too Hun." She smiled, I felt like she went back to the Sakura I first met. But it's whatever time to make it to my room. Wherever that is.

* * *

"Hello?... Yeah Naruto Uzumaki has no memory of what happened, or what he did, I think he might have replaced those memories. Honestly I feel bad for the kid,  
why couldn't we have just put him in the witness protection program?... I mean Is it really better for him here?... Yeah I know we can watch him here but still, something isn't right about the situation…. Oh yes he will be safe… I have one of my best officers keeping a very close eye on him….who?... Oh his name, his name is Sasuke Uchiha."

**So I have a couple of things to say first off. The reason I had to just get this story out, do you guys know what I mean when you go for like a walk or spend time with you're friends and there is always, always those asshole guys who harass you from there car or stand against a building and try to call you over. And for me, its like call me one more time and I swear you will regret it. All I wanna do is enjoy my evening out with my family without being harassed. Is that really too much to ask?**

**Second. Today I was going to a friend's house, and as I was about to turn the corner to the street where the house was only 3 houses down. When I noticed a black van following me, my thoughts were exactly "Shit. no, Im not taking any chances. Run." So I quickly crossed the street and walked onto the grass. This van. It slowly pulled in front of the house and when they saw me go inside the frickin drove off. True story, I was honestly scared, I told my mom, and my friend's dad. But it was still terrifying, so I just wanna say, and I know everyone had heard it before but still. **

**Just be carful, watch your surroundings. If something doesn't feel right, that's because it probably isn't. Don't be scared to speak up. The world is a dangerous place. It's not all fantasy and fiction. **

**Review and stuff if you wanna.**


End file.
